Meet the Pets (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Meet the Pets. One morning at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were hanging out. Princess Yuna: So, What you guys wanna do first? Dipper Pines: Today is the Pet Care Day! Scrappy-Doo: Taking care of dogs unlike me and my family, cats, parrots, bunnies, birds, owls, reptiles and more. Gosalyn Mallard: Even Kronk's squirrel friend, Bucky! Mabel Pines: And Waddles. Waddles: (oinks as he nuzzled at Mabel) Dipper Pines: So, Gosalyn. Have you talked to your Dad about getting a pet someday? Gosalyn Mallard: Yes. He says if I'm responsible enough, He'll let me have one. Soon, Their parents arrived with their pets. Twilight Sparkle: Hello there. Princess Twila: Hi, Mommy. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Aunt Twilight. Princess Yuna: You're all just in time for Pet Care Day. Princess Luna: Remember not to forget about Tiberius, Yuna. He'll be your responsibility for the time being. Princess Yuna: I won't, Mama. Princess Celestia: And don't forget Philomena, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I'll take care of her, Aunt Celestia. Snowdrop: You have a princesses word of honor. Max (Dog): Hi, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hi, Max. Welcome to the Golden Oak Library. Soon, The Mane 9 brought their pets to them. Twilight Sparkle: Be sure to take good care of our pets for us, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Yes, Twilight. So, The parents set off as Yuna and her friends take care of the pets. Soon, Yuna and her friends got aquatinted with the Dodger, Max and their friends. Dipper Pines: So, Dodger. How'd you all been? Dodger: Doing good, Dipper, Same as always. Tito: Glad to keep you muchachos company, Man. Gidget: So, Guys. Anything fun we're gonna do? Princess Yuna: Let's see. With one quick look, Yuna found what's top of the list. Princess Yuna: Guys, You're all up for a complete surprise! Soon, They were brought to the basement for a party for pets. Tiberius: A party? Francis: How on earth did you do that? Birthday Bash: I know all about party favors just like my Dad. Oliver (kitten): That's amazing, Birthday Bash. So, All the pets were having a great time together. Meanwhile, Yuna's family and friends were looking for the perfect pets for each of them to care for on their own. Hiro: Luna, Which pet do you think Yuna would like. Princess Luna: I'm not sure, Hiro. But I'm certain we'll find one for her. Princess Celestia: I'll bet Snowdrop could use a pet too. Twilight Sparkle: Now, Let's see which pets are suitable. Back at the Golden Oak Library, It was feeding time for the pets. Duke: Hey, Yuna. When do we eat? I'm getting hungry. Einstein: Me too. Princess Yuna: (drag a bag of dog food) Ready when you are, Honker. Honker Muddlefoot: Gotcha covered, Yuna. It's a good thing Gyro's pet feed-o-matic machine works easily. Pound Cake: (as Pumpkin Cake rings the triangle) Lunchtime! Pumpkin Cake: Come and get it! Tito: I know that sound. Kibble! Soon, All pets were served their own square meals and drinking. Princess Yuna: And here are some for you and Tiberius, Philomina. Tiberius: (eating his meal) Philomina: (caws as she enjoys her meal) Dodger: You ain't doing have bad, Yuna. I'll give ya that. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Dodger. Rita: Just try and take things easy. Okay, Darling? Mabel Pines: Don't worry, Rita. We will. Back with the families, They were still looking for the perfect pets for Yuna and her friends. Princess Luna: This owl will be perfect for Yuna. What do you think, Hiro? Hiro: That's very perfect, Luna. Just as the pets were each chosen, Ford and Sunburst received two packages. Mail Pony: Pet Delivery to Ford Pines and Sunburst! Ford Pines: Yes, the same two packages we've ordered. Sunburst: My son will love these guys. Mail Pony: Here are the rules to take care of this Mogwai. As Ford reads the rules, Gizmo popped out of the box but got very shy but begins to sing to him his tune. Ford Pines: What's he doing? Mail Pony: He's singing. Just as Ford petted Gizmo, He begins to trust him. Ford Pines: Dipper is going to love you, Gizmo. Just like Billy and Kate Peltzer did. Back with the foals and children, They took the pets for a quick walk. Princess Yuna: Walking sure is fun. Winona: (barking) Golden Apple: You said it. Soon enough as they finished, The owners arrived to take their pets home. Georgette: Thanks so much for the fun time you gave us, We owe you big. Pacifica Northwest: Anytime, Georgette. Dodger: Fagin was here when he'd first send us her for a bit. Dipper Pines: Well, At least we can still send some of you guys to your owners. Oliver (kitten): Thanks, Dipper. Then, The families were beginning to see how responsible they are at taking care of their pets. Twilight Sparkle: Yuna, You and your friends did a wonderful job taking care of our pets. Gyro Gearloose: And using my Pet Feed-O-Matic is very clever, And how you keep track on the list too. Stanley Pines: Which is why you kids deserve a very special reward. Princess Yuna: Really? Princess Solarna: Really, Baby Sister. With that said, The families brought out some pets for Yuna and her friends. Princess Luna: Yuna, Meet Owlsworth. As the owls hoots, He flew up to Yuna and nuzzles her. Princess Yuna: Nice to meet you, Owlsworth. Princess Solarna: Meet Snowball. Snowdrop: Hello, Snowball. The snowy owl came to Snowdrop, He started to nuzzle her. Snowball: (hoots) Then, More pets came as the families brought them. Sunset Shimmer: Introducing Maxie. Sunrise Shimmer: Hey there, Maxie. Princess Cadance: Meet Pete, Flurry. He's yours and Skyla's new puppy. Princess Flurry Heart: Hey, Pete. As Pete came to Flurry, He gave her a loving lick as she giggled. Shining Armor: Girls, Meet your new goldfish, Mongo. Armor Bride: Hello, Mongo. Scander: You're a cute fish. Then, Twilight and Flash presented a new cat for Lilly and Twila. Twilight Sparkle: Introducing Carl. Princess Twila: Hello, Carl. As Carl purred next to Twila, Lilly started to pet him gently. Applejack: Golden Apple, This here's Wilbur, Your new puppy. Golden Apple: Howdy, Wilbur. Just as Wilbur licked her as she giggled, Fluttershy presented her daughters their new bunny. Fluttershy: Girls, Meet your new bunny, His name is Jimmy. Arachna: Aw, He's so cute. Dragonsly: Hiya, Jimmy. Then, Pinkie Pie showed her sons their new turtle. Pinkie Pie: Boys, Meet Wally, Your new turtle. Brownie: Nice to meet you, Wally. Red Beret: Hey, Wally. As Wally walked up to them, He nuzzled gently at them. Rarity: Emerald, Darling, Meet Diamond. Diamond, Emerald. Emerald: Hey, Diamond. Just as Diamond came to Emerald, She begins to purr as she nuzzles her. Rainbow Dash: And girls, Meet your new chinchilla. Her name is Pepper. Thunder Spectrum: Hey, Pepper. Blue Star: She's so cute. Sunbeam: Hi, Pepper. Twilight Sparkle: Nyx, Wilbert, Your new iguana. Wilbert, Nyx. Nyx: Hi there, Wilbert. As she petted him, Wilbert started to nuzzle her. All of Yuna's friends had their own pets, Including Gosalyn who had Pluto Junior and the Muddlefoots had Pluto's Quin-puplets. Sunburst: Sunlight, your mother I have a surprise for you. Prince Sunlight: What is it? Starlight Glimmer: Just close your eyes, and no peeking. When Sunburst and Starlight brought the opened package, Sunlight begins to hear a few growls. Sunburst: You can open your eyes now, Son. Prince Sunlight: (opens his eyes) Wow, Miniature Dinosaurs! And they each had their name tags. (reading them) Elvis, Paula, Jagger, Hammer, and Madonna. Ford Pines: And Dipper, I have a package that just came to you. Dipper Pines: What's in that box? As Ford opened the box, Gizmo was looking very shy. Ford Pines: Dipper, this is Gizmo, he's a very sweet and gentle Mogwai. Dipper Pines: You mean the one Billy and Kate Peltzer took care of after Mr. Wing's death? Ford Pines: That's right, Dipper. Gizmo is now their gift to you as Elvis, Paula, Jagger, Hammer and Madonna are given to Sunlight by the Taylors. Now, here are the rules of taking care of Gizmo. Dipper Pines: I think I know, Grunkle Ford. No bright lights and no flash photography, because he really hates bright lights and sunlight. The sunlight could kill him, keep Gizmo away from the water without getting him all wet, and no matter how much he begs and how he whines, never ever feed him right after midnight. Stanley Pines: Lucky for everyone else, Gizmo never eats after midnight. Herb Muddlefoot: Okay, Everybody and Everypony. Let's give Yuna and her little buddies their one quick picture taken to capture their moments with their new pets. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Oh boy, here it comes. Herb Muddlefoot: Okay, Kiddies. Big smiles like you mean it! Princess Yuna: (smiles) Just as Herb takes one picture, the camera flash frightened Gizmo and he runs into Ford's arms. Gizmo: Bright light! Bright light! Bright light! Herb Muddlefoot: Oops, must've scared the little guy. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Stanley, remind me never to bring the Muddlefoots for anymore trips. As everyone laughed, Gizmo came right back to Dipper and hugging him. That night, Yuna was writing her journal about her time with some pets. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Today is the Pet Care Day, And taking care of a lot of pets were their own rewards to have your very own. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts her Journal away and went to bed after petting Owlsworth. The End In the end credits, Yuna was doing taking care of Owlsworth. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225